1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing foam material and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an elastic mat.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for making a rubber foam comprises a successive extruding method and a hot-press forming method. The successive extruding method includes kneading a rubber stock, extruding the kneaded rubber stock into a rubber sheet by an extruding machine, delivering the rubber sheet into a vulcanization foam box by a transmission belt of a conveyor, and vulcanizing and foaming the rubber sheet into a rubber foam. The hot-press forming method includes heating and pressing a rubber stock by a die so as to form a rubber foam. However, the conventional rubber foam product only has a single color, so that it is monotonous and lacks variation of colors, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality thereof. Thus, the conventional rubber foam product cannot attract the consumers and cannot satisfy the requirement of the market.